Miracle's Story
by MeowMeow36
Summary: This story is about an eevee, named Miracle, who was kicked out of her birth town because she wasn't shiny and is now in an organization that helps the everyday lifes of other pokemon. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. My computer cut some stuff out.


Part 1:Bye-Bye Shiny Ville

**(AN:Auther Note)**

"_Speaking_"

*_Thought_*

Storyline

* * *

"_I'm so lost,_"I said.I was on my way to Oakleaf Town a pokemon town,But completely lost.

I had to leave my birth town Shiny Ville,a place deep in Eterna Forest behind the thicker trees no human knows did I have to Shiny Ville you may wonder because I was a non-shiny in an all shiny town,as simple as mom,dad,and sister were all shiny and I wasn't. At first they thought it was a miracle that's where I got my name,But after they found out that I could only stay until I was a,in human years,preteen they considered it a nightmare and not a the leaders waited for me to be old enough,then just told me to go,without even letting me say good-bye to my family.A cruel story,But true.I wish it was a story most of the time,But I can't just go back in time and be born shiny,it's parents tried to see if evolving would help,But I liked who I was,so I I'm here on my own looking for a town that could be far away,in an unfamiliar forest.

"_GET OUT OF THIS FOREST!_"A voice yelled.

"_Who's there?_"I asked backing away from the an absol jumped out of a bush and started to chase chased me to cliff.I now could see him,he had a huge scar across his backed me up to the edge of the cliff.I looked over the edge.*_I'll die if I jump,I'm Miracle,But I need a real miracle to survive this,_*I thought,filling as if I'd die at this

a jolteon jumped out of a bush.

"_Scar leave the pour eevee alone!_"She yelled at him.

I could tell it was a girl because of the way the spikes on her head hung in her face and the diamond earings she also had lime green what most shinys looked like,I could tell that she was shiny.I had only once before seen a shiny female had kicked that jolteon out of the village because other than non-shinys,female jolteon,and male espeon and glaceon weren't aloud in the village either,with the exception of female umbreon because their blue rings appear female in nature.*_I wonder if it could be.......,no it's imposible or is it,_*I thought thinking of the female jolteon,who was my cousin because her mom,a shiny leafeon,was my mom,a shiny glaceon's,twin dad was a shiny luxray,named element might have influinced her evolution.

"_I told you to stay out of my business,Sparkle!_"He yelled back at her.

The expression a my face changed from curious to shocked."_Sparkle!_"I yelled since the name of the cousin I just descrived was Sparkle.

Her glance went from the absol to the 'M' necklass I wore,it was made out of a blue plastic 'M' I found while walking in the Eterna Forest,trying to get away from the insults I got from most of the village cuds,kits,and,in human years,preteen and teen members and I got the string from my sister Lily,who found it in a bush."_Miracle?_"She said kinda unsure.

"_Hi cous,_"I said smiling with tears forming in my eyes.

"_Miracle,It is you!_"She yelled running over to me and then rubbing against me,tears also in her eyes.

"_You know her,Sparkle?_"He asked in the middle of our reunion.

"_Yeah,she's my cousin,_"She answered.

"_Oh,_"He said with a dumb look on his face.

"_Who is this guy?_"I asked Sparkle.

"_He's my boyfriend,_"she answered to my surprise.

"_What!_"I yelled shocked.

"_Yeah,he's my boyfriend,_"she repeated,pawing her ear.

"_How'd you two meet?_"I asked.

"_The team,_"She answered.

"_Team,what team?_"I asked.

"_Oh,I'll show you,_"She said running with the absol,as I followed came to a building,that seemed pleasant.

"_Hi,Sparkle,_"said a glameow.

"_Hiya,Kitten,_"she said to the glameow.

We came up to a Entei."_Sparkle who's your friend,_"he said looking at me.

"_She's my cousin,Miracle and Miracle this is Alpha Flamewheel,_"she said to me and the Entei.

*_That's a scary name,_*I thought stepping forward and bowing.

He laughed and said,"_No need for that,Sparkle take her to a room and we'll see what she's good at tomorrow._"

We walked for a while,then I asked Sparkle,"_What did he mean by what I'm good at._"

"_Like your position;I'm a rescuer,Scar's a bodygaurd,like that,_"Sparkle answered.

"_Oh,Okay,_"I said.

We continued walking until we came to a door with the names **Kiki **and **Mimi **on it."_You can stay here until we find another free room,this is Kiki and Mimi's room they were recuited yesturday and still need to take the position test like you,you three will all take it tomorrow,_"she said when we stopped.

"_What pokemon are they,_"I asked.

"_Kiki's a skitty and Mimi's a delcatty,But their twins,_"Sparkle answered.

"_Okay,_"I started to walk in,But she stoped me.

"_I need to show you around before you go to bed,_"She said stopping me.

We walked around for a while,Then ran into a jolteon.

"_Hi,Sparkle,_"He said.

"_Hi, and by the way this is my cousin,'s new,_"She said pointing at me.

"_Hi,_"I said blushing,I have always had a natural attraction to male jolteon.

"_Hi,when did you get here?_"He asked.

"_Uh,today,_"I answered shyly.

"_Woah,you are maybe you'll be a messenger,like me,_"He said,kinda laughing.

"_Maybe,_"I said,thinking,*_Hopefully._*

"_Well,we've got to go,_"Sparkle said.

We walked to my room and I walked in.

"_HI!_"A delcatty and skitty said at the same time.

"_I'M KIKI!_"Yelled the skitty.

"_And I'm Mimi,_"The delcatty said,calmer.

"_I'm Miracle,_"I said."_The new one._"

"_We're new here,too,_"Kiki informed.

"_Let's get to bed,_"Mimi suggested,randomly.

"_Yeah,I'm ,good-night,_"I said,and we all went to bed.

**PLease Review!**


End file.
